


You Can Hold Galaxies in Your Palms, but You're Distracted by the Stars in My Eyes.

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AUGH, Cuddles, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emotional, Fluffy, Force Use, Hux might be a little snarky asshole but when he's in Kylo's arms he doesn't care, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, Romantic things, creating something together, haven't posted forever i'm so sorry, preestablished relationship, this is possibly going to rot some of your teeth be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux nods, and he looks at Kylo with a timid smile, so unlike him but it suits him so well. “You could hold galaxies in your palms,” Hux whispers, brushing his lips against Kylo’s. Kylo smiles, shakes his head a little.</p>
<p>“Why would I want to? All the stars I need are in your eyes and on your skin,” He says, thumbing at a freckled shoulder. Then after a thoughtful moment of hesitation, he speaks again. “I could show you, if you want. What it’s like to use the Force, that is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Hold Galaxies in Your Palms, but You're Distracted by the Stars in My Eyes.

Hux runs a hand up through Kylo’s dark hair, eyes fluttering shut as he rests his thumb on Kylo’s temple. Kylo has his big brown eyes focused on the bright, florescent orange eyelashes hiding the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend. 

“What are you thinking, Hux?” Kylo asks, and he gives a slight smile of encouragement when Hux opens his eyes slowly, a small shrug coming from the redhead. 

“I don’t know, just thinking. If you put your hand here you could just easily see anything in my head. What’s it like being so powerful?” Hux asks, voice calm and curious. 

“Well, I don’t really know... I’ve had the powers since I was three, I guess I’m just… Used to them.” Kylo shrugs, relaxing as Hux rubs little circles into his temple with his thumb. 

“So it just feels like breathing? Is it that natural?” 

“Not really, it’s more like running? I have to think and put some energy into it, but it’s not something I have to really like… Struggle to do.”

“Oh, do you have to build endurance for it then?” Hux asks, pressing a little closer to Kylo and pressing a kiss to the tip of his big nose. It makes Kylo smile, so Hux smiles back. 

“I guess, yeah. It’s really hard to control at first but it becomes second nature eventually,” He says.

Hux nods, and he looks at Kylo with a timid smile, so unlike him but it suits so well. “You could hold galaxies in your palms,” Hux whispers, brushing his lips against Kylo’s. Kylo smiles, shakes his head a little.

“Why would I want to? All the stars I need are in your eyes and on your skin,” He says, thumbing at a freckled shoulder. Then after a thoughtful moment of hesitation, he speaks again. “I could show you, if you want. What it’s like to use the Force, that is.”

Hux’s look of confusion is priceless and it makes Kylo laugh a little. “How do you expect to do that?” The redhead asks, not believing it’s possible. His cheeks are flushed from the adoring compliment.

“Well, I don’t know, but it must be possible, don’t you think? Do you have anything light and small?” Kylo asks, carefully moving from Hux’s grip to sit up. 

Hux props himself up on his elbow, brows furrowed slightly in doubt, but curiosity lays in his features as well. 

“One of Millicent’s cat toys, I suppose,” he mutters, but he points to one on the floor, and Kylo doesn’t have to think twice as he lifts the object off of the ground and pulls it to his hand, then he holds it out to Hux. Hux takes it delicately from his hand, glancing at Kylo as he shifts his weight so he can sit with his legs crossed, and then motions for Hux to come sit in his lap with a simple, quiet hand gesture. It’s simply a small pink ball with a bell inside, the ridges feel nice against his fingers that are closed around the object. 

“I don’t see the point in this,” He says, and Kylo shakes his head a little bit and motions Hux to his lap again.

“I’ve been practicing, I know you once said you were interested in how the force works, and now you expressed that interest again. I want to show you. Do you trust me?” Kylo asks, and his hand is held out. Hux looks hesitant for a moment before he takes Kylo’s hand, and he sits in his lap, back pressed against Kylo’s chest. The cat toy remains in the hand that’s not occupied by Kylo’s hand.

“Of course I trust you, I wouldn’t let you near me if I didn’t. You’re unpredictable, I don’t understand what you’re trying to achieve with this,” He says, though Kylo’s arm that’s not attached to the hand in his own has now wrapped around his waist, keeping him back against Kylo. He’s warm, Hux can feel a slight energy coming off of him, which isn’t necessarily unusual. He has developed a sense to how Kylo feels and he puts off a certain energy with different emotions, all of which Hux has learned to pick up on. He’s happy, but nervous.

Kylo doesn’t need to try to detect Hux’s emotion, and now he feels the uncertainty waving off of Hux. He takes Hux’s hand and makes him cup them together, gentle touch and all, and he centers the cat toy in his hands.

“I just want to try this, I want you to feel this,” He mutters, and then he presses a tender kiss just below his ear. “I researched to see if it was possible, and it is, I want to share this part of me with you.”

“Okay, I trust you. What do I have to do?” Hux asks, and Kylo nods eagerly, gently grabbing his forearms and pressing his forehead against the nape of Hux’s neck just to be close and to give more effect. He focuses hard on creating the energy and then pulsing it through Hux’s body, his mind.

“Just focus, move the ball from hand to hand until you can get it to start moving up without moving your hands,” Kylo answers, and he can tell Hux feels what he’s doing because he can see the goosebumps that rose on his skin after he started to put out the energy. Hux does as he’s told, starting to move the ball back and forth slowly, focusing hard on thinking about it starting to move between his hands without him moving them.

Kylo has his eyes closed, and he hears a little gasp as Hux lifts the ball about a centimeter, which causes it to drop and Hux reaches up to grab his head. Kylo immediately soothes him, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder.

“Stay calm, take it slow. /Focus/, I’m right here. First, just move it between your hands with your mind,” Kylo says, and Hux relaxes back into Kylo, nodding slightly. 

“Focus,” Hux repeats for himself, and he can practically feel the power Kylo is attempting to give him moving through his veins. It’s starting to buzz just beneath his skin, and he’s eagerly awaiting for Kylo to tell Hux he’s moving it, or to feel it moving himself. It doesn’t take long for the ball to move just a little bit in his hands, and the momentum brings it back down, but after the first little movement he sees how he’s supposed to work it, and he starts to focus on calming things to keep that in motion.

“Good, good job,” Kylo tells him, but he doesn’t say it outloud. Kylo is in his head, and he doesn’t mind. He thinks it’s calming, the deep baritone reminds Hux of what he loves most. “Now, once you have it to one side, try to stop it and hold it there,” Kylo instructs, and Hux manages to do so after what only seems like a few minutes. Kylo was not doing any of the work, simply giving Hux the power and ability to use it himself.

Hux holds it as he was directed, and when he feels the gentle press of Kylo’s lips at the back of his neck in praise, he relaxes even more. Kylo doesn’t direct him further, and he feels as if he needs to determine whether he can do more based on how he feels. Kylo has complained of headaches when he’s over exerted himself using the force, so the fact that Hux could get that is forward in his mind. He still has his eyes shut, but keeps them this way as he thinks about lifting it, moving it around just slightly in his hands before he manages to do so. He only lifts it a little, and Kylo seems to be encouraging him more by pressing a few more tender kisses to Hux’s neck and shoulders. 

“You’re doing great,” Kylo says in his head, and then follows up with another piece of advice. “Focus. Open your eyes, see what you can do,” Kylo urges, and Hux seems eager to comply as he lets his eyes open. The ball is floating above his hands, and he experiments a little by moving his hands, causing the ball to spin a little before he stops it again. His blue-green eyes are wide and set on the ball floating, realizing this really is his doing(with a little help, of course). Kylo ends up tucking his chin over Hux’s shoulder as he focuses on moving the ball in wide circles, using both thought and gesture. He gets it to orbit the both of their heads, careful not to cut the circle to small or to lose his focus in wonder, but he seems to manage just fine. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” Kylo warns, and Hux gives a small nod as he brings the ball back to his hands, and lowers it into a palm before closing his fingers around it. He takes a deep breath, feeling like he could walk on air, and he can feel Kylo leave his mind, feel the power leave him as well, and it’s not bad. It’s relaxing, in a way, and he’s leaning back against Kylo for support, eyelids heavy with the exertion it took. 

“That was incredible… Exhausting, though,” He notes, and Kylo nods, arms still wrapped around Hux. He doesn’t appear to be letting go either, even as he shifts to lay down, wrapping Hux in his arms, holding Hux against his chest. It’s too warm for the blankets like this, so Hux settles into the warmth of his significant other, pressing back against him as he lets his eyes shut.

“What do you think?” Kylo asks as he closes his own eyes, always eager to hold Hux in these peaceful moments before he sleeps, even if Kylo isn’t tired.

“It was really cool, thank you,” He mutters, the tiredness is obvious in his voice and he seems like he wants Kylo to let him sleep, so that’s exactly what the Knight does. He lets him fall asleep, content just to hold him and feel his energy as the night passes slowly. Soon Kylo drifts off as well, lips pressed to the crook of Hux’s neck as he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is teeth rotting fluff I am so sorry. I was craving some fluff in my life, I needed this. Now that I vented and lived vicariously through this fluff, I am pretty much finished with this 'series'. I have one more one shot but I would like to get the next chapter of my SkySolo fic out before I start that! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
